bleachanimeorgfandomcom-20200214-history
Dael Durant
}}| }}} - }} } | style="background-color: #00056f; color:#FFF" Race Shinigami - }} } | style="background-color: #00056f; color:#FFF" Birthday December 21st - }} } | style="background-color: #00056f; color:#FFF" Gender Male - }} } | style="background-color: #00056f; color:#FFF" Height 175cm, 5'9'' - }} } | style="background-color: #00056f; color:#FFF" Weight 72kg, 160lbs - }} } | style="background-color: #00056f; color:#FFF" Eye Colour Violet - }} } | style="background-color: #00056f; color:#FFF" Hair Colour Brown - }} } | style="background-color: #00056f; color:#FFF" Weapon Staff of the Magi - }} |- ! style="background-color: #00056f; color:#FFF" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Professional Status |- } | style="background-color: #00056f; color:#FFF" Affiliation Separatist - }} } | style="background-color: #00056f; color:#FFF" Occupation Separatist Officer - }} } | style="background-color: #00056f; color:#FFF" Base of Operations Hueco Mundo - }} |- ! style="background-color: #00056f; color:#FFF" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Personal Status |- } | style="background-color: #00056f; color:#FFF" Education Shinigami Academy, Kidou Corps - }} |- ! style="background-color: #00056f; color:#FFF" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Zanpakutō |- } | style="background-color: #00056f; color:#FFF" Shikai 煌星 - Kiraboshi - Glittering Stars - }} } | style="background-color: #00056f; color:#FFF" Bankai 明け残る - Akenokoru - Moon and Stars that remain in the morning sky - }} |- Dael Durant grew up in the 15th Eastern Rukongai with his mother and father. At age 13 there was a tragic accident at home, and he was recruited to the Shinigami Academy by the Kidou Corps. After serving there, he had come into contact with Lucius Verus, who recruited him into the Separatist Movement. Appearance Dael always grew up thin, being more of an inside bookworm than an outdoor warrior. To this day he still remains that way. He has straight, light, brown hair that flows nearly down to his shoulders, and a deep hue of violet in his eyes. He has a quaint, modest smile that he rarely shows. Personality Dael is very much a wallflower; an observer. He grew up as a prodigy in school, and became very much an introvert due to how he spent his time. That isn't to say he's short or blunt with people. He has a big heart, and a kind attitude. He treats people equally and with fairness. His mind isn't constantly working. Dael is a thinker, and at his core, an idealist. He has certain beliefs that he stands by, and often finds himself challenging his own ideas whether they are right or wrong. He doesn't know what to believe sometimes, and mentally may not be as stalwart as other warriors in the Gotei. History Dael grew up in the 15th East Rukongai, the son of a carpenter, his mother a housewife. He was at the top of his class in school, and even showed signs of early affinity for the use of Kidou. He longed for a girl in his class, Chenya, that he never had the chance to stand up and talk to, even at the urges of his best friend Betzalel. When Dael turned 13, there was an unfortunate fire that set his house ablaze in the midst of the night. Both of his parents were killed in that fire, and Dael only survived because he somehow naturally cast a bakudo water kidou spell. He was able to escape from the house unscathed because of it. That next day, he learned Betzalel was off to join the academy, and the Kidou Corps came to him wanting him to enroll as well. Now that Betzalel was his only real family, Dael decided to follow in his friend's footsteps. To Dael's surprise, Chenya also joined the Shinigami Acadamy, as she was 2nd in the Class only to Dael. Dael sped right through the Academy, nearly surpassing all the other students, and graduated in two years. He as immediately enrolled in the Kidou Corps where he served for the next 6 years. Through unknown means, he later met Lucius Verus, who's ideals seemed to coincide with Dael's own after seeing what the Gotei was all about over the years. Dael was somehow convinced to join the Separatist movement, and he has just joined their endeavors. Powers & Abilities Kidō Master: On top of Dael's natural affinity for Kidou, he also has a massive amount of reiatsu, and extensive knowledge of the physics of the world. The culmination of these skills has helped to shape Dael into a Kidou Master. He is fantastic at Dual Wielding Kidou spells, and combining them to create unique new Kidou attacks. Dael's ability to cast kidou and concentrate it in combat is unbelievable. He can cast up to Hado/Bakudo; #90 with incantation - #88 skipping the incantation (1/3 strength) - #58 skipping the number (1/4 strength) - Hado #31 Multi Casting (1/4 strength) - #79 Dual Incantation (with any spell below #58). If he adds the incantation or number after casting the spell without, the spell will attain its original power. Level 80's Spells tire him twice as fast, level 90's three times as fast. He can cast the following Barriers and Seals: *''○ Kyōmon (Mirror Door)'' *''○ Hakufuku (White Crawl)'' *''○ Sentan Hakuja (Thousand-Coil White Snake)'' Expert Shunpo: Dael is an expert when it comes to flash-stepping. He is very quick and agile due to his light frame. Expert Reflexes In part due to his expertness in flash-stepping, Dael is very agile and dexterous. He is nimble and quick. Master Scientist Dael was a genius back in his days of school prior to the academy, and aced all the book tests of the Academy as well. He is very experienced with the nature of reiatsu and chemistry within the world around him, as well as the physics and theories behind much of the operations of Soul Society. He has very good at predicting causes and effects, and theorizing certain ideas and concepts. Great Spiritual Power: Dael does have a great amount of spiritual pressure that he has able to manage and control. He was a prodigy growing up and is such reflected in his easy accumulation of reiatsu. Average Hakuda Skills: Although not strong by any means, Dael is quick and nimble enough with his hands that it has helped his Hakuda skills in deflecting and re-directing enemy attacks. He can ready enemy moves quite well, and respond accordingly, it's merely his retaliation that is lacking. Zanpakutō Staff of the Magi is a a simple staff that Dael can summon at will using his Kidou. He does not visibly carry the staff unless need be. The staff itself is 6' (182 cm) tall. It does not change appearances in different release forms. 'Shikai ' 煌星 - Kiraboshi - Glittering Stars When Dael goes Shikai, he does not gain any active abilities. He merely has passive Kidou boosts depending on the celestial arrangement above him. 'Bankai ' 明け残る - Akenokoru - Moon and Stars that remain in the morning sky Depending on what time of year it is, Dael gets both a boost and a weakness to a Zodiac. This Calendar of strengths/weaknesses is below, and the second table below that is a full chart of the numerous glyphs he can summon with the corresponding Zodiac sign and Element they contain.